


窃贼

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 🔴黑道失明盖X养子腹黑邓🔴R18/略微丧病/ooc预警





	窃贼

楔子  
“知道哪里错了吗？”格林德沃看着被他绑在床上的男孩，丝毫没有怜悯之意的把控制器开到最大，那被跳蛋挤入的肉穴向外翻动着，看上去淫靡不堪，洁白的臀肉也跟随着不断颤动。  
阿不思已经说不出来话了，他的身上大汗淋漓，眼睛也不知道哭红多少次了，可怜巴巴的闪着水光。他嘴巴一个劲儿的呜咽着，时而泄露出几个音节，勉强听出是叫“爸爸”。  
“我不……该……”还未等男孩说完，那跳蛋似乎进入了一个极深的地方，阿不思只能高亢的叫了一声，腿间的性器已经翘起渗出粘液，但格林德沃就是不给他痛快。  
这时格林德沃拿出了消毒棉球和镊子，阿不思眼神已经涣散，他根本没意识到格林德沃想干嘛。直到胸前传来刺痛，他才猛地回神。向下暼去，他粉嫩的乳尖被穿过一个小巧的银色乳环。  
“这是记号。我的宝贝。”格林德沃色情的舔了一下男孩的肋巴扇，然后用大手阿不思揉搓着那马上就要高潮的阴茎，阿不思只得一个劲挺动腰肢，恳请格林德沃松开那难受的束缚。  
那双要人命的蓝眼睛可以瞬间让格林德沃溺毙到那里，他终于忍不住，摆开阿不思那过分丰满的双臀，将自己硬了多时的性器挤了进去。

01  
从某一段时间开始，盖勒特•格林德沃开始不喜欢雨天。雨水潮湿，淅淅沥沥的令人心烦。更要紧的是，他的眼睛会随着天气的变化而隐隐作痛。  
他已经陷入黑暗的时光里一年多了。但即使他看不见，他依旧可以运用其他敏锐的器官来辨别周遭的一切。甚至可以只听说话的声音就能判断对方的高矮胖瘦，年龄身份。  
正如现在——他能感觉到他的养子，阿不思正缓缓的靠近他。阿不思走路有着独特的频率，呼吸的间隔也是他所熟悉的。男孩站到他的身后，伸出他的手掌按压着格林德沃的太阳穴，询问道“今天感觉如何？”  
“还不错。”他仰起头部，静静地享受了一会儿。今天是个艳阳天，阳光穿过窗子照射进来，熨烫在格林德沃的身上。他示意阿不思停下，然后摆摆手让他靠近自己。  
他摸了摸阿不思的头顶，那是他一直以来的习惯。“我去给你拿药，好吗？”男孩乖顺的询问，格林德沃的手指被捏了捏——那是男孩儿要起身的预兆。拖鞋的拖沓声在地上响起，没一会阿不思就端着水杯回来了。  
格林德沃感觉自己的双腿骤然增加了重量，他的家居裤与阿不思的牛仔裤摩擦着，男孩儿纷乱的气息就在他的头顶。他还未动作，阿不思湿热的唇就已经凑了上来。  
仗着他看不到，阿不思没少有这些“越矩”的行为。他们交换了一个缠绵悱恻的亲吻。他的口腔里被渡过了清水和药片，阿不思的舌头滑溜溜的，像条小蛇儿在他唇缝里乱窜。午后的屋子十分温暖。但更温暖的是男孩的窄穴，在短暂的前戏后便含着粘腻的润滑包裹了他。  
之前和阿不思有过一段暧昧的期间时他还调侃过，如果能和他来一次，那死在他身上都行。最后真正与阿不思做爱的时候，他确确实实像个毛头小子一样，没了技巧，横冲直撞，把阿不思顶的哼哼唧唧，不断讨饶。男孩的肚子里都是他的精液，床也被两人滚的乱七八糟的，身边人都知道，他的宝贝儿子是他的情人。没人敢支吾一声，他浇灌着满腔的心血，亲眼看着他的玫瑰是如何变得娇艳欲滴的。  
一声闷哼，他的阴茎顶到了男孩的最深处。阿不思的汗珠滴到他的脖颈上，他的喉结不禁动了一下。性器所及之处已经情潮泛滥，他怀里的人儿高潮迭起。即使他看不见，也能想象出他扬起脖子的美妙模样，仿佛一只天鹅般舒展他诱人的身躯；想象他那微红的双眼是怎样看着他的，下巴磕是怎样收缩的。他都能知道。  
恍惚间，格林德沃发觉自己的眼前闪过一抹红。等到性事结束后他才意识到——  
那是阿不思头发的颜色。

02  
格林德沃的梦里总会出现血。  
毕竟他从十四岁开始，就在血的世界里打转。他有时候也会想自己那一天也倒在地上，他的脉搏会停止跳动，血渐渐离开他的身体。一如他之前所有见过的，死去的人。那么罪恶腥臊。  
格林德沃早早就幻想过自己的死，所以他没什么顾忌的。  
格林德沃也有很多称谓，什么杀手、黑魔王等等等等，但他没想到有一天他会有一个新的身份，一个男孩的养父。  
他见到阿不思的时候，男孩手上沾满了血，他的前收养人正倒在血泊里，太阳穴都被打穿了。看得出来当时下手的人一定又快又狠。按理说，这个死去的晦气货是该他解决的，他扣动扳机的地方有一层厚厚的茧，他也不清楚那里到底被磨损过多少回。杀人对他来说早就是家常便饭了。  
所以他知道，如果他下手的话，那个漂亮男孩儿的额前就会有一个惊心动魄的血窟窿。他已经把枪攥在手里了，他为可以亲自销毁一件美丽的东西而感到兴奋，但突然他听到对方来了这么一句。  
“自杀太疼了，如果是你来，我会觉得舒服很多。”  
他不知道这个人竟对世界没有丝毫留恋。他也一度怀疑过这是否是个讨好的举动，但眼前的人那份情绪是骗不了人的。  
他想死。  
对于普通人来说接受死亡是个难事。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
对方犹豫了一下，还是回答了，“阿不思•邓布利多。”  
“你觉得，格林德沃这个姓怎么样？”  
黄昏将至时阿不思跟着自己离开了，他的衣服还残留着干涸的血迹，格林德沃点了根烟，从后视镜看到阿不思的红发在车后座被风吹起，像极了一团正在燃烧的火焰，伴随着那天上橘红的薄云飘到远方去。  
有一个这样的男孩也不错。格林德沃告诉自己。

03  
但显然，他的养子不是个传统意义上的乖孩子。格林德沃显然也不是一个传统意义上的父亲。  
“今天的药怎么换了？”格林德沃听到咖啡机运作的声音，他的儿子给他喂了颗核桃，两只脚在他的膝盖上作乱，“医生说你可以减轻药效了。”  
“对了，文达昨天要来找你，我帮你回绝了。我说你睡了。”  
“没事。”格林德沃靠在沙发垫上，语气轻快。似乎并不在意男孩的举动。  
阿不思走到厨房把咖啡机关上，热乎的黑咖啡被倒进杯子里，“我还把你的文件签了。”  
“什么文件？”格林德沃这时候抬眼问了一句。  
“也不是什么重要的。”阿不思说，“就是之前你要投资的游乐园项目，你不是说已经可以进行了么。”  
“好。”格林德沃把手扶到太阳穴揉了一揉，阿不思从厨房外面张望道，“你没生气？”  
格林德沃笑了，“我怎么对你生气？”  
他什么时候真的生过阿不思的气，他自认为宠都宠不过来。记忆里好像唯一一次激烈的争吵就是一年前，他因为带着一个男孩子参加晚宴被阿不思知道的事，那晚他们大吵了一架，阿不思光着脚就跑了出去。结果谁知道他以前的一个仇人竟然早就盯上阿不思，他做过最后悔的事便是没有第一时间把阿不思拉回来，让别人有机可乘。  
他的眼睛就是那时候瞎的，阿不思被救出来浑身是血，他急红了眼，恨不得冲上去就剐了那个人。阿不思急急忙忙解释那不是他的血，他抱住瘦弱的少年，也忘了两人之前的剑拔弩张。失而复得的感觉太好了，但他永远不想再去体验。  
祸不单行的是，在他转身的那一霎那，丧心病狂的罪犯拿着刀朝阿不思刺去，当所有人反应过来的时候，他的眼皮上已经多了一道血痕。  
“那就好。”听到格林德沃如此说，男孩飞快过去亲吻了一下他养父的脸颊，笑意盈盈的。他脸上的绒毛蹭到了格林德沃的脸，格林德沃觉得那里痒痒的，心也痒痒的。  
他抱住男孩，眼睛停留在了某处，那里散落着几片药丸。他轻轻地拍着男孩的后背，像是说给男孩听，又像是呢喃，“我永远都不会怪你的……”

04  
“继续说，哪里错了？”  
阴茎插入之后便受到了极致的照顾，那里被肉穴卡的死死的，动一下格林德沃都感觉天灵盖儿要塌。跳蛋也因为那粗鲁的大东西不见踪影，阿不思只感觉到他的前列腺被挤压着，快感如同一波一波潮水不断上涌，他无法说话，但他怕格林德沃再做出什么来，所以只好磕磕绊绊的吐出几个词，“不该……骗你……”  
“不能再顶了……”阿不思崩溃的喊叫着，声音也早就嘶哑的不成样子，他的养父，就像一只蛰伏的狼，咬住他的脖颈让自己在他的身下无法动弹。  
“还勾引我？考虑过后果吗？”格林德沃在阿不思的屁股上使劲儿拍了一下，那里立刻变红了。阿不思不知道恢复了视力的格林德沃这么睚眦必报，本来打算牺牲一下色相蒙混过关，谁知道格林德沃真的不打算放过他。  
他今天一如往常的把药瓶里的药换成普通的保健药丸，这个举动他做了很多次，就在医生说格林德沃恢复有望的时候。  
他不恨格林德沃，他怎么会恨他呢。虽然众人都觉得是他的存在让那个心狠手辣的黑魔王变得不正常了。  
他十六岁第一次梦遗就梦到了格林德沃，藏了一年的暗恋，不敢说也不敢碰。毕竟在他眼里他的养父是那么高高在上，所以他没想到他的养父竟然也爱着他，并等着他真正成年后把他据为己有。  
他几乎没怎么挣扎就把自己的身体和心交给了格林德沃。他不怕死，但格林德沃搅动了他的心，搅动了那个会散发荷尔蒙多巴胺的神经。  
所以他怎么能接受有别的男孩和他一起拥有同一个人。  
药片第一次被换掉的时候他也紧张，但他承认自己肮脏的想法实现的时候，他心里有种变态的快乐。  
他和格林德沃都是疯子。他们就应当这样彼此折磨永不停息。

05  
格林德沃玩了一个小游戏。  
他知道他养不熟的那头小狼狗喜欢蹦哒、没安全感、患得患失。但他只觉得他还是个小孩子，他并没有太在意过。  
恢复视力是个意外，他最初的目的是可以借助那层伪装看破很多东西。他失明的那段日子里有不少人虎视眈眈，就等着他什么时候真正不行了来次反扑。  
但他借此也发现了很多有意思的事，比如他的恋人兼养子。  
他看见阿不思可以冷酷的扣动扳机；看见阿不思可以游刃有余地处理帮内的琐事；看见阿不思望着他那不加掩饰的灼热。  
他好像知道了很多他未曾注意的东西。那个曾经期期艾艾跟在他身后的男孩子，他的玫瑰，长大了  
所以当阿不思把调换好的药片递给他时，亦或着借着性爱间让他吃掉时，他心里隐隐发笑。他果真还只是孩子，一个利爪渐渐锋利却依旧稚嫩的孩子。  
他心里的柔软之地只会让他一人独占。  
那个偷他心的窃贼。

06  
在阿不思不知道第几回求饶之后，格林德沃终于让他射了出来。那粘稠的精液溅了格林德沃一肚子，阿不思急促地喘着，像条缺水的死鱼，已经再也掀不起什么浪花了。  
他的养父也终于大发慈悲地让那颗作乱的跳蛋从他体内排出来，让他那真正火热的性器可以畅通无阻的行走在窄仄的甬道内。阿不思胸前乳环穿过的刺痛还在继续，后屁股也火辣辣的疼，他把唇主动凑到男人身上，让他们的舌头混着唾液充分交缠——以此来减轻男人的愤怒。  
他示弱地叫着男人的名字，还主动让男人掐着他的细腰，化成一摊春水似的叫唤着。  
“我爱你。我爱你。”他激烈的表白，汗水打湿他的鬓角，在又一次身体的抽搐下，高潮席卷了二人。  
阿不思看着洁白的天花板，感觉到格林德沃的头搁在他的肚脐处，他把手插进那金色的头发里，一下一下的轻柔抚摸着。  
突如其来的温情。然后他意识到自己是多么需要着这个男人。  
他又流泪了，只不过这次不是因为生理上的刺激。而像是从他心房里打开一个缺口，灌满了发酸的汁液。  
那一瞬间他马上就要告诉自己，他可以卑微。如果是爱的话，他又怎么能不那么做呢。  
“奎妮跟我说，如果我爱一个人，就应该全身心的去对他好。”格林德沃抬头看向阿不思。  
“以前我不懂。”  
他看到了男孩疑惑的眼神。他把阿不思捞了起来，让彼此对视着，“那么，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“为什么？”阿不思不可置信地看着他。  
“因为我想告诉我爱的人，我有多爱他。”  
“哦，盖勒特。”阿不思摇了摇头，“我真不敢相信……”  
“你愿意给我个答复吗？” 时间似乎过去了很久，颤抖的声音终于在寂静的房间里响起。  
“我愿意。”

属于两个人的那一场旷日持久的战争终于迎来了一个温暖的结局。  
“不过，戒指呢？我的好爸爸？”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我搞出来了！拖延了一段时间我终于搞出来了！  
> 喜欢请回lof给我粮票唔！  
> （话说想悄咪咪地再安利一波我上一篇文  
> 《我的神是一位少年》，超级用心写的嘤）


End file.
